Sólo procura no olvidarlo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Era un día normal, como cualquier otro o eso pensó. Kylo Ren Ben/Poe Dameron


**La Guerra de las Galaxias/Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas, aunque este fic se basa en Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza, dirigida y coescrita por J.J. Abrams**

* * *

El día había sido sencillamente fantástico, todo le había salido tal como se esperaba que saldría. Por no decir que las practicas de vuelo fueron a las mil maravillas y todos sus compañeros le felicitaron por ello, incluso los instructores de vuelto mencionaron lo bien que fue todo. El unció pero que le pusieron, fue que tenía que mejorar su puntería, no porque fuera mala, sino porque era muy buen piloto y debía igualar un poco la puntería. Mas, como en el fondo ahí también había algo bueno, siguió de muy buen humor.

Cuando llegó a su pequeña habitación, se quitó el mono de vuelo, quedándose con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Se había duchado antes de ir, así que lo único que debía hacer era irse a la cama. Fue entonces, cuando lo único que podría hacer que su día fuera cien por cien perfecto, entró en su cuarto. Ese chico dos años menor que él, con una altura muy superior, de cara pecosa y cabello negro profundo estaba ahí, plantado frente a la puerta ya cerrada tras su espigada figura.

Algo le extrañó, Ben no parecía tan contento como siempre, incluso podría afirmar que estaba un poco nervioso, si bien esos últimos días había estado un poco raro. Pero, siendo que la dificultad de su entrenamiento para ser Jedi había aumentado, no era algo que a priori lo sorprendiera.

—¡Hola Ben!—exclamó Poe alegremente, pero Ben no dijo nada, sólo miró apurado el suelo. Ese gesto logró que Poe se preocupara por el menor, por lo que se acercó poco a poco hasta él—¿Te ocurre algo?

El de pelo negro pareció darse cuenta de algo y negó apresuradamente, aún así, Poe no se lo creyó, era demasiado obvio que algo le ocurría.

—Estoy cansado—aseguró Ben y aun así, hubo algo en su tono de voz que mantuvo la duda en su compañero.

El piloto le abrazó fuertemente, recordándole que estaba ahí para él y que siempre lo estaría. Eran jóvenes que apenas pasaban la adolescencia, cuando los idealismos afloran y el siempre parece ser posible y eterno. El futuro Jedi lo abrazó en respuesta, atraiéndolo fuertemente hacía él, casi parecía que de un minuto a otro, el piloto se evaporaría para siempre. Aun así, Poe se dejó hacer, le encantaban los abrazos de Ben, o más bien, le encantaba absolutamente todo que viniera de parte de Ben.

—¿De verdad?—interrogó Poe sin llegar a estar del todo convencido.

Ben asintió, casi pareció cansado de que Poe no creyera cuando le afirmaba que estaba bien. Así que decidió pasar del tema y ocupar su tiempo con el futuro piloto de otra manera y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Ben se encontró besando con ansias a Poe. Quien por supuesto, ni se quejó, ni se negó, sino que le siguió el juego.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, y se notó, porque las primeras veces fueron objetivamente hablando, espantosas. Puede que en esos primeros escarceos nocturnos les parecieran lo mejor del mundo, sin embargo, la experiencia que fueron adquiriendo les reveló que tan malas fueron las primeras veces. Aunque esa vez fue un poco diferente, Ben, quien siempre era la cosa más adorable, cuidadosa y calmada del mundo, se mostró ansioso, incluso violento. Pero Poe no se quejó, al contrario, disfrutó de esa extraña faceta de Ben, la cual supuso, se debía al cansancio y la frustración provenientes de su entrenamiento. Por ello decidió ser él quien se dejaba hacer.

Los besos pasaron a ser mordiscos ansiosos por la carne de una presa más que dispuesta a que la devoraran. Sus prendas, cayeron desordenadas a lo largo y ancho del cuarto, lo importante es que se marcharan puesto que estorbaban demasiado. De pronto, cayeron sobre la cama y continuaron recorriéndose mutuamente desesperadamente, con ansias. La pasión los consumió por completo, provocando que todo y todos los que estaban fuera de ese lugar dejaran de importar.

Sólo el presente importó, sólo lo que estaban haciendo importó y sin duda, fue tan intento. Sus pieles quedaran cubiertas de marcas, alejadas de las tiernas caricias que tantas veces se habían dedicada. Jamás habían quedado tan marcados después de hacer eso.

Al acabar, se tumbaron sobre la diminuta cama de Poe, debían estar muy pegados para poder entrar los dos en ella. Les encantaba estar ahí, tumbados, a Poe le encantaba emplear el pecho de Ben como almohada y al alto, le apasionaba sentir al futuro piloto ahí.

—Te quiero—murmuró Ben de pronto.

Poe sonrió, le encantaba cuando el otro le decía ese tipo de cosas, tanto que depositó un suave beso sobre una de las pecas de su pecho.

—Yo también te quiero—aseguró con una estúpida sonrisa.

—Sólo procura no olvidarlo—pidió el de pelo oscuro con una extraña voz.

—¡Jamás lo olvidaría!—exclamó Poe indignado.

Eso pareció complacer al futuro Jedi, sin duda, ese día estaba rarisimo. Pero ya era tarde y tras el día ajetreado, juntado con esa sesión de intenso sexo, el piloto se sintió cansado. Los parpados le pesaban toneladas y poco a poco, la oscuridad de un tranquilo sueño lo reclamó sin darle opción a marcharse. Pensó en que al día siguiente ya le insistía más sobre el tema, en concreto hasta lograr sonsacarselo. Si algo sabía, era que Ben tarde o temprano acababa cayendo ante su insistencia y esa vez no iba a ser distinto.

Lo fue, a la mañana siguiente Ben no estaba a su lado, lo buscó durante horas y fue incapaz de encontrarlo. Hasta que las noticias llegaron, las que hablaban de lo ocurrido en el templo Jedi y lo comprendió todo, comprendió que Ben se había despedido de él. Comprendió que había estado tan ciego que ni se había dado cuenta. Él, que tanto de enorgullecía de conocer como nadie a Ben, fue sorprendido por este de la manera más horrible posible.


End file.
